luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Decker
|status = Alive |image = s3 promo - Chloe Decker.jpg |alias = *Detective *Pumpkin *My Little Monkey *Chlo *Lucinda *Bonnie Gennaro |date of birth = 1980/81 |age = Approximately 37 |home = Los Angeles |family = *Trixie Espinoza *Dan Espinoza *Penelope Decker *John Decker |occupation = *LAPD Detective *Actress |affiliation = *Lucifer Morningstar *Mazikeen *Marcus Pierce |portrayed by = Lauren German |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Chloe Jane Decker is the deuteragonist in the TV series . She is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth. She is assisted by Lucifer on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo. History Before Chloe was born, God sent Amenadiel to Earth to bless a couple that had trouble conceiving a child. Amenadiel later realized that the couple he had blessed were Penelope and John Decker and that Chloe had been the outcome. Chloe was later dorn during the early 1980's Chloe's father was a detective with the LAPD, while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she appears topless. She gained some very minor fame for the role. Unfortunately, Chloe's father died two weeks later when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of her. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens. She then gave up acting and decided to become a police officer like her father. When she started working at the LAPD, Chloe met Dan Espinoza, who was also an LAPD officer. They later married and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Eventually, Chloe and Dan were separated, as she believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Throughout the Series In , Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician, Delilah, is killed in a drive by shooting just outside of Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager, Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have no effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who this guy really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. In , Chloe is released from the hospital but put on medical leave. She spends her time digging into Lucifer's past - or trying to, as it seems like "Lucifer Morningstar" didn't exist five years ago and, more interestingly, why the bullets barely fazed him. A new case, however, diverts Chloe's attention as she responds to a murder: a movie star’s son had died in a car crash which appears to be the result of the paparazzo chasing him. The same paparazzo, Nick, confesses to the crime but Chloe isn't so sure. Though Chloe despises Nick for crashing her father's funeral decades ago, the evidence doesn't add up. Enter Lucifer, who is keen on helping solve another case. Chloe uses Lucifer's ability to get the truth from Nick, who ends up telling them that he is covering for someone, though the "interview" is cut short by Dan who considers the case closed. He also reminds Chloe that she is still on leave. In , Chloe and Dan decide to get a divorce. In , Chloe is searching for a new home. While drunk, she agrees to share a place with Maze. At the end of the episode, Chloe gets hit by a car after finishing a phone conversation about her new place. At the end of , when Chloe subdues the murderer, Chloe shows genuine concern for Lucifer, telling him that he was stupid and reckless, but he had saved a woman's life. However, Lucifer tells her that he didn't care for the woman and Chloe asks him if he was trying to kill himself. When she realizes that was exactly what he was trying to do, she tells him that's not who he is. Lucifer tells her that she doesn't know who he is and what he has done. Chloe figures out that he wants to be punished for something and that is the reason why he has been acting out. She asks him to talk to her, but Lucifer tells her she can not understand and never will. Chloe is hurt by this but tells Lucifer to talk to his therapist, "talk to her before it eats you alive." At the beginning of , Chloe and Lucifer are having dinner of hamburgers and french fries. They talk about what they had said during the trial of Chloe's father. Then both feeling the moment lean forward towards each other about to share a kiss when, Lucifer brings up that he brought fries, but no ketchup. Chloe responding that she hates ketchup; however, the elevator opens and Janna the flight attendant, one of Lucifer's previous lovers, interrupts calling out Lucifer's name. Chloe as well as Lucifer both look at Janna with surprise, and then Chloe, annoyed with Lucifer, takes her jacket and starts to leave. However, Lucifer stops her telling her that he didn't know Janna was coming over, and Chloe responds that she'll let them "Ketchup". But the latter stops her telling her that they had a moment, and that he doesn't want her to be angry. Chloe replies that she isn't angry, but that she was happy that Janna showed up. Lucifer, baffled that she was happy, and asks her why. She answers saying that Janna stopped her from making a mistake. Lucifer tries to call her, but the elevator door closes and stops him. Towards the end of , Chloe tracks down Lucifer through his cell phone. She finds him standing on a beach holding his jacket over his shoulder. She jokes about finishing paperwork that Lucifer will turn into a "moment". Lucifer surprisingly tells her that he will stop trying to have "moments", and then tells her that she deserves someone better. Chloe responds that it is not what she meant; however, he responds saying that is what he means. He then tells her that she deserves someone better than him, as he considers Chloe special and himself not worth it. Chloe tells him, "You're probably right", before leaning forward to kiss him. In , Chloe regains consciousness and finds Lucifer standing over Pierce's dead body with the other men dead. She calls out to Lucifer and he turns to see her, Chloe then sees his Devil face for the first time and is shocked to discover that all of his claims of being the Devil were really true. She is left in a stunned state, stepping back as she repeats the disturbing sight twice. In , which takes place in an alternate universe created by God, shows what Chloe's life would have been like if her father John Decker had never been murdered. In this universe Chloe remained an actress due to her father doing everything he can to ensure she doesn't become interested in becoming a cop like him, which led to her becoming famous as car thief turned police officer Bonnie Gennaro in the Weaponiser film franchise. This led to her never meeting Dan and having Trixie, meaning she doesn't have a child in this reality. She also never met Lucifer, Maze, Amenadiel and Charlotte, though she does know Linda due to being one of her patients at one point. This led to Chloe helping Linda start a reality show called Doctor Linda, where she acts as a therapist to famous people. When a friend of hers is murdered she goes against her father's wishes and pretends to be a police officer to try and get information, which led her to meeting Lucifer who was also investigating the murder due to it taking place in Lux. The two worked together to find the murderer, and after her father says he is proud of her the two humorously discuss the possibility of Chloe becoming a real police officer while Lucifer works with her, suggesting the two will end up doing the same thing in this universe as in the original one. Personality Chloe is a very uptight, down-to earth, and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. This makes her the exact opposite of Lucifer; she constantly berates him for his unorthodox methods and behavior (save for a few instances where she sees them getting results; in which case she will occasionally play along). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, Chloe is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Chloe has an awkward side, as shown in . Throughout the episode, she makes multiple awkward gestures and comments. The first time Chloe slaps Lucifer's butt after he asks her what she desired and laughs at Lucifer's comment when Ella Lopez says "ocular discharge", but then quickly makes a straight face. She also tries to finish his sentence when he says, "I hope poor Ricky made him count, enjoying what little life he had left with sex or friends", saying, "Or sex with friends" while giving a wink to Lucifer. When he doesn't respond ,she tells him that's where she thought he was going with his comment. Since the day they met, Chloe seems to be perplexed by Lucifer, constantly dismissing his claims of being the Devil, and even by people he terrified. Though she admits there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him, she never believed in this, no matter how many times she was told, she never believed it, even from Lucifer himself, especially because of how close they have gotten recently. Despite this, she admits that she enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. When she discovered his claims were true after seeing his true face, she was left in a stunned state and could only repeat her discovery and be left unsettled. In the alternate universe shown in , Chloe is similar to her prime universe self in many ways, such as being stubborn and strong willed. However, she differs in that she feels like her life is unfulfilled due to being an actress as opposed to a police officer. Likely due to not losing her father, not become a police officer, and not having a child, Chloe is more carefree and open. While she played a cop in action films, she doesn't really understand real police work. She is willing to go outside the law to catch her friend's killer and tried to use over the top threats similar to ones her character uses. Powers and Abilities Powers Likely due to the miraculous circumstances of her birth, Chloe has some mystical powers. * Desire Exhibition Immunity: Chloe is immune to Lucifer's powers of persuasion when they are used towards her. However, she is still affected by other powers, such as Amenadiel's chronokinesis, as was shown when she became frozen when time was stopped. * Rendering Immortals vulnerable: Though Chloé didn't effect on Lucifer initially, as shown in the , but later, whenever he is in her vicinity, his immortality is suppressed and he becomes physically vulnerable. Marcus Pierce speculated in , that Chloe's love makes immortal beings vulnerable, which would explain why Lucifer was able to take six bullets in the pilot, but bled when he was shot by Chloe. In , Marcus was able to get Chloe to fall in love with him, which resulted in the removal of his cursed mark of immortality. In his case, distance didn't have an effect on the curse and the mark was still gone when Chloe was nowhere near Pierce. Abilities * Deductive Analysis: Experienced, observant and objective, Chloe is a skilled detective with good insticts who uses to find clues on her work. However, she often relies on physical evidence and can be stubborn at times, often with the idea of Lucifer's true nature. Marksmanship: Chloe has an excellent aim with a gun. * Combatant: Chloe is trained in self-defense. Family Appearances Trivia * Lauren German was announced as the actor playing Chloe Decker on March 10, 2015.Lauren German to Co-Star in Lucifer * The character's name was originally Chloe Dancer, before the surname was changed to Decker. * According to Lucifer, Chloe snores and sounds like an "Albanian field wench". * Hot Tub High School is an embarrassing subject for her. * As proves, Chloe will always have ended up as a part of Lucifer's life. God just sped up their meeting by two years. Gallery References pl:Chloe Decker fr:Chloe Decker ru:Хлоя Декер de:Chloe Decker es:Chloe Decker Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Humans Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil